


Eye for an Eye

by Formysakeamaryllis



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 05:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17954792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Formysakeamaryllis/pseuds/Formysakeamaryllis
Summary: When Eve finds out that Cheryl's new gang is targeting Fangs and Sweet Pea she knows she has to step in. When things get worse and the Poisons hurt her boyfriend and his best friend there isn't much Eve wouldn't do for revenge.





	Eye for an Eye

         This had been building up for days maybe even weeks ever since Toni Topaz and her self obsessed Queen of a girlfriend formed their own made up girl gang in retaliation for being kicked out of the serpents. Whether or not they deserve to be kicked out was up for debate, Eve hated the leader of the serpents and felt like the gang as a whole was an excuse for some white man to play savior so she wasn’t a fan. Not to mention she was an actual mafia child, Daughter of one of the founding members of the Sevenfold Mafia now under the care of one of her uncles. So the gangs in this town really didn’t have her respect but this new one had caught her attention.

        Not in a good way either. This new all girl gang led by Cheryl Blossom was supposed to be all about Toni Topaz and woman empowerment yet she had seen the gang spot weaker men and prey on them. Sometimes they would circle men they knew weren’t likely to fight back and pretend as if they were going to jump them and Eve knew. She was going to have to get involved, the serpent's’ had lost most of their female following to this group and all though the serpents were a hot mess they weren’t the type of guys to beat women.

         Eve knew them well enough to know that if one of them were to get into a one on one situation or even dared to throw down with them it would be a hands down Poisons’ win. The Serpent's she knew didn’t lay hands on women even ones who were trying to kick their ass. It was part of why she spent the last few nights so on edge, she had seen the Poisons corner her boyfriend and his best friend twice but they backed down and let him be because she made it clear they weren’t to be fucked with the problem was her message wasn’t getting across.

        She was going to have to make a show of force, hopefully she could make one before her boyfriend gets caught up in the group of girls lusting for boy blood. It turns out her show of force was going to have to come sooner rather than later, a phone call alerting her to chaos in the parking lot of pop’s and her boyfriend and his best friend being the target of yet another mob of girls looking for trouble.

           “They jumped Sweet Pea!” She announced grabbing her bat and not waiting for her aunt’s to follow which of course they did. This wouldn’t be where her show of force was planned for no, she was much more calculated then that. Though she did intend on causing great harm to those girls when she got there if they were still on top of her men. Pulling up into the parking lot the tires screeching, hardly putting the car in park and shutting it off before she was jumping out with her bat at her side and running over to the mess of girls.

          Her bat collided with someone’s elbow first causing one of the girl’s to howl and roll off Sweet Pea crying in pain as she rolled around on the ground. Her first went to another girl’s face before the bat met the collarbone of another one kicking Fang’s across the face causing her to crash to the ground screaming in pain. She stood up for a moment as all the girl’s began to back away and swung her bat around in a circle once, with enough heat behind it to hit two more of the girl’s in the side and knock them backwards onto the ground crying in pain.

        “You take after your uncle.” One of her aunt’s chuckled as she came running up as back up just in time to see the girls go flying in every direction holding parts of their bodies in pain crying and whimpering. Slowly Eve looked around making sure there wasn’t any one else attacking her boys before she made eye contact with Cheryl Blossom the self obsessed queen of the school. She picked up her bat and pointed it directly at Cheryl.

       “Your time will come red, this is your group warning.” Eve’s voice was low her bat eye level with Cheryl who didn’t look nearly scared enough but she would be when Eve was done with her. “Payback is a bitch, and this bitch is crazy.” she warned before lowering her bat and looking down at Fangs who was curled in on himself protecting himself from hits that were no longer coming. “Let’s get you back to my house.” she sighed leaning down and helping him too his feet because her aunt had helped Sweet Pea to his feet.

        The boys were silent in the car ride home, more than clearly embarrassed that they had lost a fight to a group of girls who had fought dirty and unfair. Getting them out of the car and trying to get them treated was harder than it should have been. Fangs didn’t fight her letting her sit him down at the table and clean up his scratches putting bandages where they were needed and letting her check for bite marks or scratches that could be worse or in places he might not have noticed. She grabbed him some ice and had him press it to the scrap on side of his face by his eye that he’d gotten when he was shoved to the driveway of pops.

        “Pea,” Eve sighed as she stood between his legs the tall man sitting on the counter making her even shorter than him then normal, He had ice pressed to his eye where one of the girl’s had punched him. “There is no shame in what happened, please let me help you” She pouted her bottom lip out at him tugging on the ice on his eye wanting to see how puffy his eye was, slowly but surely he let her take the ice from his. His whole face one giant frown as she brought the cleaning things over and set it on the counter.

          “We just got our asses kicked by a bunch of girls. Do you have any idea what everyone’s going to say? Jughead especially?” Sweet Pea vented, a small hiss leaving his mouth as she treated the scratches on his long arms before getting to the ones on his face. It was clear the girl’s had wanted to make maximum damage by the way they had dug their claws into the boys to the extent that they had and it just built the fire back up in their chest.

         “No, You were targeted.” Eve stopped for a moment putting the stuff down and putting her hands on his face. “They wanted boys they knew wouldn’t hit back or they would have gone for ghoulies or whatever they call themselves now.” she paused and gently ran her thumb over his cheek nothing but love running through her for him. “You know what it says about you?”

          “What?” He grumped looking at her for a moment before looking away because he knew she was going to say something good and he felt little. Having just been taken down by Cheryl and her gang of women without a cause.

         “It makes you a good guy.” He groaned and she shook her head finally letting go of his face to start sticking bandages on his body. “Seriously, My uncle has some guys in his team that think hitting women back is ok if they hit first. So it makes you a really good guy that you guys didn’t hit back and just took it like champs.” She hummed grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him in for a small kiss.

          “I just wish that there was some kind of payback,” Fangs signed and Eve smirked looking at Sweet Pea before turning around to look at Fangs.

          “Oh honey, Don’t you worry.” She was more serious than Fangs and Sweet Pea really realized just because it was going to take another three days before anything even stirred.

         Sure enough Three days later, Eve had gathered the people she needed. 3 of her aunts, 3 of her cousins and then 7 younger crew members of the Sevenfold Mafia all kick ass women who knew what they were doing and none who had a fear of some petty girl group who attacked men. Eve had gotten some inside information and found out where the poisons would be meeting.

         Which it just so happened they were having a girl’s night at veronica’s speakeasy which was right inside pops. It gave Eve the fun of public humiliation, especially since she knew Her boyfriend and his gang worked at the speakeasy on and off and would be there tonight. He would get to see her revenge. Her gang hid until everyone started to come out the Pretty Poisons coming out one by one before circling up some of them still injured from the other night. Eve smirked and let out a whistle signaling her crew to gather on the other side of the parking lot.

        People watched as her crew assembled quickly on the other side of the parking lot making it clear there was some business that needed tended to. The Pretty posisons gathered around their leader before taking their own formations. Eve had her bat tapping along the ground as she made her way to the front of the group. There was a bandanna over her mouth and a skull mouth stitched into the bandanna. Once she was sure everyone was watching she knew it was time.

        “I believe we have an issue Poisons.” Eve called out waiting for their leader to do their thing and show up and just as she expected Toni and Cheryl appeared at the front of the group. She smirked. “Red started something the other night, I demand retribution. An eye for an eye of sorts.” Eve stepped out and began to walk towards Toni and Cheryl who stepped towards her ready to take her her on or so they thought.

        “What did you have in mind?” Toni question. Eve smirked this was all going to be far too easy. As she got with in reach of Toni and Cheryl she circled around Cheryl rose her bat and brought it down with every inch of force in her body against Cheryl’s knee caps before retreating back to her side.

       “That. You see, where I’m from when loved ones are violated Knee caps are payment.” Eve shrugged easily picking up her bat and propping it up over her shoulder. “I mean what I said the other night, if I see you near my man or any of the serpents again there will be more broken bones. You’re fake female empowerment is vomit inducing. If I were you I would tread very lightly as you are being watched by a group much larger then you.” she gestured to the girls around her and she swung the bat around just for effect before smiling. “And no ladies, we don’t take recruits, get your shit together and get back to your gang before the poisons get you killed”

        “You can’t just do that!” She wasn’t sure who shouted it or where it came from at all but she tsked and let out a shallow laugh.

        “Ahh but I just did and I’ll be going, have a good night now poisons. I hope we don’t have to see each other again soon.” she hummed letting out another whistle and everyone disbanded including her climbing into her car with her aunts and winking at her boyfriend who was in the shocked crowd of everyone staring at what had just happened before she drove away leaving everyone with the message that she wasn’t to be fucked with.


End file.
